Why me ?
by Yua-chan
Summary: Natsu souffre, jamais il n'aurait cru que sa vie aurait put dégènérer comme elle l'est maintenant. Il a mal, son coeur lui fait mal. Il se sent abandonner... dure qu'est la vie d'un Oméga chassé de sa tribu... que fera-t-il en recontrant six loups-garous de la tribu voisine appellé Fairy Tail... ? Amis ou Ennemis... ? Tel est la question...Yaoi, pas trop romantique...
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

J'avais plus d'idée pour écrire, c'était énervant, mais l'idée de cette histoire m'est venu ce matin, sauf que je n'est pas pu l'écrire tout de suite, mes amies étaieent chez moi et jetaient pas pour les laisser tomber ! Enfin, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira... !

Rating: T

Couple: Gray/Natsu avec un mini fond de Sting/Rogue, mais attendez vous pas à la grosse romance là ... !

Enfin, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le lycanthrope, créature appelé, plus généralement, loup-garou chez les humains. Un être qui, dans les mythologies, les folklores et les légendes, se trouvent être un homme à la capacité de se transformer complétement ou partiellement en loup. Cette transformation, d'après les humains, serait dû à une malédiction ou un rituel volontaire, une morsure d'un loup ou d'un autre lycanthrope. Généralement la transformation se ferait la nuit, les soirs de pleine lune, condamnant le lycanthrope à errer jusqu'au petit matin. Étant à la fois un loup et un homme, le lycanthrope aurait une force colossale, capable de permettre au loup-garou de tuer plusieurs personnes en une seule nuit. Mais, une fois redevenu humain, jamais ou presque, il ne se rappelle des ses aventures nocturnes. Mais si, tout ce que l'on dit à propos de ces bêtes était faux, que ces créatures étaient encore plus intelligentes et civilisées que nous. Qu'elle n'est pas dévoré par l'envie de chair et de sang, comme on nous l'a toujours appris... ? Peut-être agissent-elles comme des loups aussi, avec les Alphas, chef de meute, et les Omégas, souffre-douleur. Est-ce le hurlement qui permet de communiquer... ? Hurle-t-il les soirs de pleine lune ? Peuvent-il contrôler leur transformation... ? Tant de questions sans réponses... les trouverons-nous, un jour... ?

...

...

Le jeune loup-garou tomba au sol, épuisé, il n'arrivait plus à avancer, ses blessures lui faisaient trop mal. Il réussit avec peine à pénétrer dans une petite grotte à proximité. Il frotta ses bras avec ses mains, la pluie torrentielle à l'extérieur ayant refroidit sa température corporelle de plusieurs degrés. Il déchira une partie de son chandail pour bander sa jambe et son bras blessé par les autres membres de la meute. Il permit à quelques larmes de glisser sur ses joues... il avait mal et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Personne de l'aimait vraiment, même ses parents. Pour ses compagnons, il n'était qu'un vulgaire Oméga, il était inutile à leurs yeux. Et par un fausse accusation, il avait été banni et blessé. Comme si il n'avait pas déjà la vie dure... pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait se dire autre chose que ce mot. Pourquoi est-ce-que cela à fallut tomber sur lui, il n'avait rien demander. Il reprit sa forme de loup pour ne pas attraper froid. Il avait un pelage différent des autres, il était unique. Sa fourrure était rose pâle, elle était à envier. Il se roula en boule pour garder le maximum de chaleur... Il sombra dans un profond sommeil...

* * *

**Plus tôt dans la journée...**

Un garçon fût projeter au sol par un grand blond.

«Alors, Natsu, on tient plus sûr ses jambes ?» demanda-t-il sur un ton de moquerie.

Ledit Natsu se releva avec peine, il essuya le filet de sang qui coulait maintenant de sa bouche.

«Ah ? T'as pas peur de recevoir une autre raclée ?

-Peur de toi ? Plutôt mourir !»

Le blond remonta sa tête en tirant sur ses cheveux.

«Pourtant, ta queue est venue se loger entre tes jambes et t'as les oreilles toutes baissés.

-Comme c'est mignon !» dit une chinoise plus loin.

Le blond assena un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Natsu, avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Celui-ci prit son ventre entre ses bras, ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Son agresseur le frappa ensuite dans les côtes, il cracha un peu de sang. Il gémit et essaya de retrouver son souffle.

«Alors, ça te plaît ?

-Y'a... que les idiots... pour trouver... du plaisir dans la... souffrance des autres !»marmonna-t-il.

Le blond rougit de colère. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et le rua de coups. Un noireaud, non loin, commença à légèrement s'inquièter pour Natsu, malgré qu'il était habitué au saute d'humeur de son compagnon.

«S...Sting, ca...calme-toi... tu... tu vas trop loin» bégaya-t-il, effrayé de la réaction du blond.

Sting s'arrêta net, il se retourna lentement vers le noireaud, qui commençait à trembler.

«Rogue, dit-il d'un ton dur, qu'est-ce-que t'as dit ?»

Le noireaud se figea.

«Tu m'as donner un ordre... ? Tu m'as dit de me calmer, pas vrai ?

-Je... Je suis désolé, ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire.

-De quel droit un vulgaire Oméga comme toi se permet de me donner un ordre ?

-Je... je suis désolé... je... je ne voulais pas, je ne recommencerais plus...»

Sting lâcha Natsu et se releva, il attrapa Rogue par la gorge. Un rictus mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres.

«Parce que tu t'es excusé, je vais pas te faire trop mal, même que je vais te donner beaucoup de plaisir.»

Rogue frissonna. Le blond le plaça sur son épaule comme un banal sac de patates. Natsu le regarda avec appréhension et un peu de pitié, quelques perles salées ayant déjà glisser sur les joues pâles du noireaud.

«Je t'en prie... je... je veux pas recommencer...»

Sting n'ajouta qu'un rire ironique et retourna chez lui. Abandonnant sa bande, ainsi que Natsu.

«Hey, les gars, on se tire, dit la chinoise de tout à l'heure.

-Ouais, c'est mieux pour nous, on fait quoi Minerva ?

-On peut allez boire un coup.»

Et sur ces mots, ils laissèrent Natsu au sol. Celui-ci se remit une fois de plus sur pied. Il gémit.

«J'espère que je n'ai pas une côte brisée» soupira-t-il.

Il retourna chez lui, avec un peu de difficulté.

«Tadaima» grogna-t-il.

Sa mère en face de lui l'ignora royalement. Pas le choix, il faudrait qu'il se débrouille seul pour panser ses blessures... Son père était partit chassé, heureusement pour lui. Il n'aurait pas à se faire passer un savon pour s'être battu. Il s'étira, mais dû serrer son ventre pour essayer d'y apaiser la douleur.

«Merde !»marmonna-t-il en tombant à genoux.

Sa mère se retourna à peine pour voir se qui lui arrivait. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, le hic était que Sting avait frappé plus fort qu'il ne le pensait... au moins... d'ici demain, la douleur devrait avoir passé... enfin, juste un peu...

* * *

C'était au beau milieu de la nuit que sa mère le força à se lever. Elle semblait en colère, très en colère.

«Qu'est...Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

-Comment as-tu pu !? s'indigna-t-elle, en le tirant par le bras au dehors de la maison.

-Mais... mais de quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

-Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes !?»

Elle balança le loup-garou aux pieds du chef de leur tribu, l'ancien Alpha.

«Natsu Dragneel.»

Le garçon avala sa salive, le regard pesant des autres loups ayant sortit de chez eux à cause de l'agitation, le dérangeant.

«O...oui ? demanda-t-il.

-On vient tout juste de m'apprendre que tu as blessé, presqu'à mort, notre loup Alpha, Sting Eucliffe, par conséquent, je me vois obliger de te bannir à jamais de la tribu.»

Natsu était abasourdi, il ne trouva rien à répondre, autre que :

«Hein... ?»

* * *

J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre ma pris beaucoup de temps à écrire, sauf que... il est tout court !

J'espère qu'il vous à plu !

Reviews ? Oui... ? Où peut-être non... ?

Yuanne:)


	2. Fairy Tail

Salut

Je vous remercie pour ces belles reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup plus, alors je vous donne enfin le deuxième chapitre, ce qui est énoncé dans ce chapitre est moins véridique que dans le premier, alors ne vu fiez pas à ce qui est écrit... En passant, j'ai oublier de préciser que Rogue était un peu (beaucoup) OOC dans ma fic, alors je le fais maintenant, c'est fou comme je suis nulle avec son caractère ! Enfin, donc voici le chapitre deux et bla bla bla.. Bref !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Fairy Tail**

Natsu resta pantois.

«Pars d'ici, tu n'as pas ta place !

Le garçon sentit quelque chose se déchirer à l'intérieur de lui.

-Mais... mais je n'ai rien fait...

-Arrête de nier ! s'exclama sa mère.

-Mais... j'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire !»

Deux garçons, sous leur apparence de loups, s'attaquèrent à Natsu. Celui-ci tenta de se reculer, surpris, mais les deux bêtes lui mordit la jambe et le bras avec toute la puissance qu'ils avaient. Le garçon hurla de douleur et tenta de se défaire de leur emprise, mais c'était impossible. Ils avaient leur dents pointues bien enfoncées dans sa chair. Il n'arrêta pas de se débattre pour autant. Il sentit un picotement au niveau de la nuque. C'était ce qui arrivait quand un loup-garou en mordait un autre alors qu'il était excité, mais ces deux loups le mordait pour le blesser... alors pourquoi ? Il comprit que ses agresseurs en voulaient à sa virginité quand, redevenu à sa forme humaine, celui qui mordait son bras déposa une main sur son entre-jambe. Il équarquilla les yeux et balança des coups avec son poing libre, mais un troisième garçon l'immobilisa. L'un d'eux passa sa main sous son T-shirt avant de le déchirer, il vint lécher son torse.

«Mmm...tu es anormalement chaud ... t'es excité ?

-J'ai toujours été comme ça, sale pervert !

-Quoi ? T'as toujours été excité ?

-Espèce d'idiot !»

Il étouffa un cri quand ils lui retirèrent brutalement son pantalon.

«Que !?»

Il ne prit pas une seconde de plus pour réagir, il assena un violent coup de pied sous le menton du garçon à sa jambe et se débarrassa avec un peu de difficulté des deux autres.

«Essayez encore de m'approcher et je vous butes, abrutis !»

Malgré ses paroles pleine d'assurance, on voyait bien que Natsu avait réellement eu peur pour son innocence. Soudain, il se figea. Il gémit et baissa son regard vers son épaule gauche, maintenant baigné de sang. Il déposa sa main dessus en tremblant. Il grimaça de douleur avant de se retourner. Il vu sa mère, toute chevrotante, un mousquet (Nda: Je voulais pas vraiment écrire fusil, alors j'ai trouvé ça) à la main. À partir de ce moment, il ne sut plus quoi faire. Il savait que sa mère ne l'aimait pas, mais alors là ... Il ne pensait pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à lui tirer dessus alors qu'il était parfaitement innocent dans cette histoire, même si personne ne semblait vouloir le croire... ça le mettait hors de lui !

«Pour ... pourquoi... ?

-Tu... tu n'aurais jamais dû naître... tu... tu ne nous poses que des problèmes ! Disparais !»

Elle tira encore une fois, Natsu ne prit même pas la peine de l'éviter. Il reçu la pas de plein fouet dans son bras. Abattu par les paroles qu'elle venait de lui dire, il ne gémit qu'à peine... De toute façon, à quoi bon pleurer et hurler de douleur et de colère ? À quoi ça lui servirait d'exprimer sa haine ? Depuis le début, depuis sa naissance, tout le monde le détestait, c'était inscrit dans son destin... ! Personne ne l'aimait et à partir de maintenant, il leur rendrait la pareil. Il sentit une odeur salée proche des ses lèvres. Une unique larme bientôt suivi de plusieurs s'était frayé un chemin et s'était permise de silloner sur sa joue... Surpris, il essuya un des ses yeux avec le bas de sa paume. Il regarda sa main humidifié par ses perles salées. Il comprit enfin, cet idiot de chef avait raison, sa place ne se trouvait pas ici. Il devait partir, maintenant, avant qu'il n'aille plus aucun accès au bonheur. Il sécha ses larmes, il n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer. Pourquoi pleurer si il s'avait déjà qu'il n'était pas apprécié ? Ses pensées lui comprimèrent la poitrine, mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Il n'était pas un bon-à-rien, ni un peureux et encore moins un lâche, il était un adolescent appellé Natsu, bon sang ! Peut-être avait-il était nommé Oméga, mais il restait un être vivant avant tout ! Comme tout les autres ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas lui le lâche, mais les gens de sa meute... enfin de son ancienne meute, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Sans plus attendre il partit, mais un dernier petit détail brisa sa détermination, sans pour autant arrêter sa course. Une énorme sourire était affiché sur le visage de son père. Il était rentré ? Natsu se sentit soudain mal, mais continua son chemin. Il comprit sur le champs ce que voulait dire ce rictus accroché au visage de l'homme qu'il lui avait permit de vivre. C'était lui qui... Il sentit rapidement les larmes lui remonter aux yeux, alors qu'il disparaissait dans le bois. Il les empêcha des couler du mieux qu'il put. Il courut pendant plusieurs minutes, en fait, il n'était pas trop sûr depuis combien de temps il courait. Épuisé et incapable de continuer de courir à cause de ses blessures, il tomba minablement au sol. Il serra les dents et se permit enfin de pleurer. Il ne su pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que laisser ses larmes couler lui ferait un peu de bien. Il repensa au sourire dégoutant de son procréateur. C'était lui qui l'avait accusé d'avoir amoché le blond alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Il reprit sa forme de loup, et finalement, vidé de ses forces, il s'endormit...

* * *

**Présent...**

Doucement, il ouvrit ses yeux noisettes, pour se trouver face à deux orbes d'un noir aussi profonds que le ciel la nuit. Il recula prestement, mais couina à cause de la douleur. Ce regard sombre appartenait en fait à un loup. Mais, en était-il réellement un ou... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de se poser la question, la réponse lui vint en un clin d'oeil, car le loup au pelage noir touchant un peu au bleu prit une forme humaine. C'était sûr, il n'était sûrement pas faible, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus d'oreille et de queue après sa transformation. Le brun lui jeta un regard interrogateur, avant de s'approcher de lui et de prendre la parole.

«Eh ben, qu'est-ce-que t'attends ? T'es pas obliger de garder ta forme animale, t'es un loup-garou aussi, j'ai raison ?»

Natsu sortit de sa transe et reprit une apparence humaine en baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles.

«Qu'est-ce-tu fiche dans le coin, au juste ? T'es pas un membre de Sabertooth ?»

Le loup au pelage rose se figea. Il se mit à réfléchir au chemin qu'il avait prit la nuit précédente... subitement, il voulu se frapper la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle en tombe... Il avait courut tellement loin qu'il était maintenant sur le territoire de la meute de Fairy Tail ! Mais qu'elle idiot il faisait !

«Désolé... je... enfin... je ... j'ai ... été... euh...

-Mais arrête de bégayer comme ça, c'est fatiguant à la fin !»

Natsu sentit que son cerveau allait faire un court-circuit, il ne savait plus quoi réponde, même qu'il ne l'avait jamais su... Si il faisait une gaffe, il se ferait battre à plat de couture ! Ça l'écoeurait profondement de l'avouer, mais il n'était vraiment pas assez fort pour vaincre un loup-garou de Fairy Tail... s'il il n'était même pas capable de rabaisser Sting... il ne se voyait pas essayer sur ce mec...

«Ben alors ! T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?»

Le brun eu une drôle d'expression, il regarda Natsu avec un peu plus d'attention et enfin, il remarqua qu'il avait plusieurs blessures, dont deux morsures et deux par balle...

«Hey ! Mais t'es blessé !»

Il remarqua ensuite un autre petit détail, il fronça les sourcils...

«Dit... Tu un problème de frustration sexuelle ou t'as été violé... ?»

«Pas gêné ce mec» fût la seule chose qui apparut dans la tête du rose, avant qu'il ne réponde:

«N.. Non... !

-Ben alors, pourquoi tu te trimballes en boxer.»

Natsu rougit fortement avant de lui aussi s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

«Eh ben, je pourrais te poser la même question, l'exhibitionniste !»

Le loup plus foncé se sentit touché par l'offense.

«Exhibitionniste !?

-À ce que je vois, je suis pas le seul à me montrer en sous-vêtements ici !»

Le brun secoua la tête, avant de laisser un petit rire cristallin dépasser la frontière de ses lèvres. Natsu rougit un peu, mais il ne se rendit pas compte.

«Je retourne au campement rejoindre mon équipe, suis-moi, Lucy pourra te soigner.

-Pour... pourquoi tu t'es éloigner d'eux, c'est pas dangereux d'être seul ?

-Disons que... j'ai senti une odeur particulièrement... alléchante !»

Natsu rougit fortement.

«Au fait, je pourrais en dire de même pour toi, continua le brun, que fais-tu seul dans un territoire qui n'est pas le tien ?

-Ça devenait dangereux de rester sur mon territoire natal, avoua-t-il, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

-Ah bon ? Mais avant que tu m'explique tout, j'aimerais que tu te fasses soigner par mon amie, d'accord ?»

Natsu hocha la tête. L'idée de suivre un parfait inconnu ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, la présence du brun le rassurait. Il se sentait enfin apprécier... il se sentait en sécurité, enfin à l'abri de la violence physique et verbale... Il se permit un petit soupir d'aise.

«Tout va bien... ?»

Il sursauta.

«Ah ? euh oui, oui ! Ne t'en fais pas !»

Il se releva un peu trop durement pour son corps et retomba séchement sur le sol en gémissant. Le brun s'élança pour l'aider.

«Tu n'as pas trop mal ? dit-il, une légère inquiètude dans sa voix.

-Oui... je suis désolé de te causer tout ces soucis... je vais bien...»

Le garçon aux yeux noirs l'aida à se lever.

«Au juste, comment t'appelles-tu ?»

Natsu sembla hésitant aux yeux du brun, qui se sentit un peu mal-à-l'aise.

«Si... Si tu veux pas le dire, je te force pas...»

Le plus petit sembla réaliser que son vis-à-vis, n'était pas très confortable dans la situation.

«Mon... mon nom... ?

-Euh... ouais...

-Natsu ! s'écria le loup rose.

-Hein... ?

-Je veux dire, je m'appelle Natsu Dragneel !»

Natsu était tout content, s'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait son nom !

«Et toi ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

-Euh...»

Le loup noir était un peu destabilisé par le soudain changement de comportement de Natsu.

«Moi, c'est Gray, Gray Fullbuster...

* * *

J'ai pas fait une fin trop chiante, enfin j'espère... enfin de mon point de vue, c'est pas trop chiant ! Alors quoi, y'a un truc que j'ai pas précisé, le chapitre un à pas de titre parce que je savais pas quoi mettre... et puis, c'est tout !

J'espère que ça à plu !

Review ?

Yuanne;)


	3. Ai-je le droit ?

Allo encore une fois !

J'ai enfin écris le chapitre 3 de ma fic ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Ai-je le droit ?**

Gray jeta une fois de plus un regard vers Natsu derrière lui. Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'ancien loup-garou de Sabertooth quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le brun dévia immédiatement son regard, mais qu'est-ce-que ce gamin avait à le fixer comme ça ? Ça le mettait mal-à-l'aise, enfin, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Après quarante minutes de marche, Natsu demanda à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent quelques minutes. Après tout, ce n'était pas facile d'avancer avec sa jambe blessée.

«Tu es sûr, il ne reste que dix minutes avant d'atteindre le camp.

-Je n'aime pas me plaindre, mais ça me fait sérieusement mal... répondit-il, en rougissant de sa faiblesse.

-Je peux toujours te porter en dernier recourt, j'ai assez envi de retourner à la guilde et pour ça, il faut te soigner et plier bagages.

-Je... je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer...»

Le loup-garou rose sentit ses joues rosirent un peu. Le brun ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver un poil mignon, il se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé ça d'un garçon qu'il lui était inconnu. Il s'asseya à sa droite.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, c'est moi qui t'es invité.»

Natsu pencha sa tête, en soupirant.

«Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'empressa de demander Gray.

-Non, je voulais juste... hum... te remercier...»

Le loup plus foncé écarquilla les yeux.

«Ah bon... ?

-Eh bien... pour commencer... tu m'as sauvé la vie...

-Je... je n'irais pas jusqu'à: Sauver la vie...

-Ensuite, tu m'aide à ma survie... alors que je ne suis qu'un inconnu... Et finalement... tu es gentil avec moi.

-Ben... Tu souffrais et tu saignais... je pouvais pas te laisser là... rougit le brun.

-Les membres de ma meute m'aurait abandonné là...»

Le brun remarqua que Natsu était sur le point d'entrer en déprime profonde. Il confirma ses doutes quand il aperçu une perle brillante couler de son oeil droit. Il l'essuya d'une main chaleureuse en essayant de le consoler.

«Hey... ça va aller...»

Le loup noir ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre... Consoler les gens, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, alors il le serra dans ses bras. Il sentit les mains de Natsu s'agripper à son chandail. Le loup rose fût pris de quelques soubre-saut. Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres.

«Je me... sens pathétique... me laisser... aller... aux larmes... aussi... facilement... tenta-t-il de dire.

-Ne pense pas comme ça... Pleurer te permettra de te sentir mieux après.

-Je... je...

-Chut... laisse tes larmes couler... je suis là pour t'aider.»

Les derniers mots de Gray le rassurèrent. Il serra un peu plus son T-shirt avant de s'endormir.

* * *

La première chose que Natsu entendit en se réveillant fût quelques murmures. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

«Ah ? Enfin réveillé, belle au bois dormant ?

-M'appelle pas... comme ça.»

Le loup rose s'assit en baillant. Il remarqua que le brun n'était pas seul. Un jeune fille blonde aux yeux noisettes se trouvait avec lui. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, alors que lui, il abaissait ses oreilles et entortillait sa queue autour de lui, par méfiance.

«Je m'appelle Lucy, enchanté !»

Il regarda la main devant lui un peu méfiant, mais il la serra tout de même.

«Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu un loup avec ses oreilles et sa queue !»

Natsu grogna, signe qu'il était mécontent. Lucy s'excusa presqu'automatiquement.

«J'espère que tu me pardonnera, je ne voulais pas te vexer !»

Gray vu clairement que la blonde était mal-à-l'aise face aux réactions du loup rose.

«Hey, Natsu !» l'interpela-t-il, Lucy le remercia du regard.

Aussitôt ses oreilles de loup se relevèrent et sa queue se secoua de gauche à droite. Lucy et Gray écarquillèrent les yeux, vu l'attachement que Natsu avait au brun.

«Oui ? demanda-t-il.

-Mon groupe retourne à la meute en après-midi, Wendy pourra finaliser ta guérison rendu là-bas.»

Natsu baissa son regard. Il était vraiment content que le brun l'invite une fois de plus à le suivre, mais il n'aimait pas s'immiscer dans la vie des gens et en acceptant de le suivre, il entrait clairement dans la vie et l'environnement du brun. Et cette pensée le fit nettement hésiter. Ça se lisait sur son visage habituellement caché d'émotion. Gray soupira.

«Tu vas pas recommencer... ? Si ?»

Un petit aboyement plaintif sortit des lèvres de Natsu. Le loup foncé se frotta l'arrière de la tête, visiblement embarrassé. Il le prit par les épaules.

«Je vais reprendre alors. Mon groupe retourne à la meute en après-midi et que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'emmènerais voir Wendy pour qu'elle te soigne !»

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Natsu. Il vit Lucy et Gray lui renvoyer un sourire.

«T'es vraiment plus mignon quand tu souris !» s'exclamèrent-ils tout les deux

* * *

Gray lui avait dit qu'il était libre de se promener... Natsu avait prit un peu de temps à ce décider à quitter la petite tente, après tout, il ne connaîssait pas les loups-garous de Fairy Tail, tout comme eux ne le connaîssait pas, mais à ça plus grande surprise, il fût accueillit chaleureusement. Ils étaient six dans le campement. Il avait déjà rencontrer Gray et Lucy, il avait aussi rencontré une louve qui ne semblait pas vraiment l'aimer à cause qu'il s'entendait bien avec le loup noir, elle s'appelait Juvia. Il avait eu une petite discussion avec elle, mais... il n'avait toujours pas comprit pourquoi elle le fixait de son regard noir... mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait bientôt savoir. Il avait croisé une autre fille, du nom de Erza, qui était sur le point d'étrangler un loup-garou, qui d'après ce qu'il avait entendu s'appelait Gajeel, il avait pris très peu de temps à partir, avant que la furie ne le remarque. Puis finalement, il rencontra le dernier et sixième loup, Loki. À pars son nom, il ne savait rien de lui, à part peut-être son apparence. Il était assez silencieux, c'était curieux puisque Lucy lui avait dit qu'il était habituellement en train de la draguer et qu'il faisait bon vivre qu'il était dans les parages... Il n'avait pas posé plus de questions à propos du comportement complètement contraire à celui que lui avait expliqué la blonde, de toute façon, ça ne le concernait.

Comme Gray le lui avait ordonné, il ne marcha pas trop longtemps pour ne pas resensibiliser sa blessure. Il retourna à la petite tente. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur les couvertures au sol. Il reprit sa forme de loup et se replia sur lui-même, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la chaleur que ça lui rapportait lui faisait du bien... pas autant que la présence de Gray, mais quand même. Il voulu se gifler en pensant ses paroles. Il repensa à la nuit précédente... s'il n'aurait su se défendre... sûrement aurait-il été... il ne voulu pas y penser. Il réalisa par la suite qu'avec sa transformation, ses bandages serait sûrement tombé... tant pis... ça mettrait peut-être la blonde en colère, mais sa forme de loup était son seul réconfort quand il était seul... Il entendit un tissu se froisser, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, prit dans ses pensées. Il ne réagit seulement quand ressentant une présence dans son dos. Il frissonna en sentant une main chaude passer dans son pelage. Il leva doucement les yeux vers la personne qu'il le câlinait. Gray. Le brun passa à plusieurs endroits dans sa fourrure. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Natsu le regarda avec perplexité, jusqu'à ce que de ses ongles, le loup-garou foncé griffe le bas du dos du loup rose. Celui-ci, au lieu de gémir de douleur, se cambra et aboya chétivement, il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

«Alors, c'est là que se trouve ton point faible ?»

Natsu qui l'avait repoussé, gêné et un peu fâché, lui jeta un regard perdu.

«Eh bien, on voit que tu n'es pas très cultivé en la matière... soupira-t-il, en faisait grogner l'autre, chaque loup-garou a un point faible qui peuvent servir à le soumettre à un autre si il le découvre et il semblerait que le tien soit dans le bas de ton dos.»

Le loup rose avait reculé durant les explications de Gray. Le brun souhaitait-il le soumettre ? Gray réussit à lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux confus de Natsu.

«Ne t'en fais pas, si j'ai cherché ton point faible, ce n'était que par curiosité, je ne vais pas m'en servir contre toi !»

Natsu se sentit aussitôt soulagé. Le brun le retira vers lui, avant de lui demander de reprendre sa forme humaine, qui était beaucoup plu plaisante à regarder. Alors que le cadet obéissait, Lucy entra dans la tente. Un peu embarrassé par la position des jeunes hommes, elle s'empressa de leur dire qu'ils mettait les voiles pour rentrer. Les deux garçons, qui avait coupé leur étreinte, acquiescèrent.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans une petite ville appelée Magnolia. Remis de son mal des transports, étant donné qu'ils étaient grimpés dans la voiture d'Erza, Natsu se permit un regard sur ce qu'il l'entourait. La ville était plus petite que celle où il vivait avant, mais vu là joie de vivre qu'il voyait dans les rues et tout les décors qu'il y apercevait, il en était certain cet endroit appartenait bel et bien à la meute la plus puissante du pays de Fiore.

«La ville de plaît ?» demanda Erza.

Natsu hocha vigoureusement la tête. Rapidement, ils atteignirent un grand bâtiment de briques grises, qui se tenait sur plusieurs étages avec un énorme clocher tout en haut. Il était entouré de barrière, mais celles-ci ne gâchait pas le décor. Il avait un énorme signe blanc, ressemblant à une queue de fée, peinturé sur un tissu orange. Lucy leva un bras en direction du bâtiment.

«Natsu, commença-t-elle, Bienvenue à Fairy Tail !

* * *

Voilà ! Enfin fini !

Je suis personnellement fière de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Reviews ?

Yuanne:)


End file.
